


Not Ready

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson gets some news he's not prepared for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



Surely he hadn’t heard right.

Sam and Stacey had not just announced that they were expecting a baby.

Maybe hearing really was the first thing to go.

The talk had erupted around him, but Watson was having a little trouble processing the announcement.

It seemed like only yesterday Sam had been playing basketball in the driveway. Now he was going to be a father?

Suddenly he realized that Elizabeth was leaning over his shoulder. “Breathe, love.”

His hand came up to touch hers. “But we aren’t ready for this,” he whispered.

“We will be,” she assured him. “We always manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
